


Moms

by Snizabelle



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asari - Freeform, Babies, Gen, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short, Turians, alien babies, asari babies - Freeform, turian babies, turian baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snizabelle/pseuds/Snizabelle
Summary: Two expectant mothers, a turian and an asari, are both waiting for their appointments at the Citadel hospital and strike up a conversation





	Moms

Two expectant mothers, a turian and an asari, are both waiting for their appointments at the Citadel hospital and strike up a conversation.

The turian gapes, wide-eyed at the asari’s large bump, “You’re really gonna have your hands full. What is it, triplets? Quadruplets??”

The asari looks confused. “Erm, no it’s just the one-”

“Just one?! But….you’re so…!”

The asari laughs, “Well, I’m due any day now!”

“Well so am I! I’m not nearly-”

“Wait - you too? But…you..you don’t look…?”

The turian gestures dramatically to her own barely noticeable bump.

“Are you kidding?? I’m HUGE!”

****

Months later, they happen to meet again for their respective follow-up appointments, the asari now cradling her newborn in her arms.

The turian shakes her head. “Spirits, I still can’t believe it. Did that really pop out of you?”

The asari scoffs, “Well, where’s yours?”

The turian then plucks something from her cowl and holds it out in front of the asari. A tiny turian baby, no bigger than the palm of her hand, wiggles and chirps.

The asari gasps. “Goddess….it’s so teeny!!”


End file.
